We Got the Beat
We Got the Beat is episode eighteen of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on February 21, 1995. Opening Teaser Michelle is in her room doing her homework when Nicky and Alex come in, telling her that they made up a "joke": "What has four legs and barks?" She gives the obvious answer: "A dog?" They leave, saying, "She heard it", as she gets back to her homework (and the opening credits begin). Plot Summary Jesse is glad to hear that Stephanie and her friends, Gia and Melissa, have formed a band. They call themselves Girl Talk, with Kimmy on the keyboard, Stephanie on guitar, Gia on bass, and Melissa on drums. They plan to compete in the Wake Up, San Francisco Young Talent Search at The Smash Club. Jesse agrees to be their manager as they prepare for the talent show. To the girls, though, looking good seems to be far more important than sounding good, as Jesse reminds them that if they want to be in a band and they want to play a song, they also want to attract a crowd. And the only way they can do that is if they do not play the same song over and over again – or that crowd will not be going wild any longer, but they will be going to the nearest exit, as Stephanie says (and most likely angrily asking for concert ticket refunds to boot). When he becomes frustrated with their attitudes, he ends his participation, which forces Stephanie and her friends to do it all on their own. Stephanie feels absolutely humiliated when she and her band mess up on stage because they paid too much attention to how they look and not enough attention to how they sound, even after a mishap where Stephanie accidentally knocks her mic stand down with her guitar. Michelle's friends Derek Boyd and Lisa Leeper, who sang a duet, win the talent contest. Stephanie admits to Jesse that he was right when he suggested that she and the band should practice to improve their sound before performing. Jesse is relieved to know that the humiliation hasn't turned Stephanie off to music. For an economics project, D.J. invests fictional money, and her success impresses Danny and Joey so much that they start investing real money—and that's when things get a little bit problematic for them. Quotes Gia, and Melissa jam away, leaving Jesse at a loss for words. He then tells them to... Jesse: Hold it! Hold it! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! Hold it! stop. Ringo, the cymbal! stops her cymbal from moving. Please people, if you're gonna be in a band and you're gonna play a song, play the same song? Trivia *The episode title was taken from the signature song/"anthem" by , which is the all-girl band Stephanie says they should be like *During the "try-out" session, Jesse yells "Hold it!" to stop the band, then adds, "Ringo! The cymbal!", a reference to , the Beatles' drummer (one of the 2 surviving members—the other being ) *Jesse saying that Kimmy "may not be " is a reference to his nickname of "Piano Man", which is taken from the title of his debut solo album and signature song of the same name *The band's name may have been taken from a board game by Milton-Bradley that came out in 1988 *Songs sung: **Stephanie, Gia, Melissa, and Kimmy: "The Sign" (by ) **Lisa and Derek: " " (Elton John and Kiki Dee) *''Goof'': Joey says, "Exit stage right, even" (in the voice of ), but actually leaves stage left (which is facing the audience). Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season 8